


First Time

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen years old Asami Ryuichi wants to experience something new since he saw the fifteen years old Takaba Akihito taking pictures of the Super Moon... and the sweet curve of his soft lips as he smiled to the dark blue sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So that Asami and Takaba could both be students at the same high school in this story, their age gap has been reduced to 2 years only in this alternate universe ^_~

_Viewfinder_ and its characters © Yamane Ayano

**Characters:** Asami ; Takaba

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Unbeta’ed; AU

  
~~~~

**~~~~~**

 

“I want to do it with you.

Takaba, who was taking pictures of the smallest but prettiest sakura tree of the school in the backyard, lowers his camera and shouts in surprise

“What?!”

His eyes set on the small tree, Asami tries to look detached and states.

“I am seventeen. It is time that I have my first time.”

“Your first t-… Oy wait! All the girls are blabbering about how much they enjoyed doing it with you.”

His voice unwavering though – for the first time - he is slightly annoyed by his reputation, Asami replies calmly.

“Girls talk too much.”

“Are you gonna pretend they lied?”

“No.”

“Then don’t give me that ‘first time’ crap, OK?”

“You are no girl.”

“That I know. Thanks.”

And Takaba resumes snapping photos from every possible angle. Though Asami would gladly push the smaller boy against the taller tree on their left, he decides to try once more to convince his _prey_ with words.

“Then how about we-“

“Stop it now. I know more than you think. My camera sees everything!”

“……”

Glad that he could witness a subtle glint of surprise and incomprehension flashing in the fierce eyes of this over self-confident student, Takaba explains.

“Last Saturday, in Ikebukuro, you were fondling Megane **¤** from class 3-D pretty thoroughly until you got to his house… You even jumped him in the garden when both of you discovered his parents, who shouldn’t be there, were already back from their vacation.”

“……”

“Too bad for you I’m not interested in you and in any of your lies. Try this ‘first time’ shit with a girl or a dude from another school. They might have not heard about you yet.”

Akihito understands that he will have to come another day to have enough peace and time to take pictures of the sakura blossoms in the warm sunset light, so he turns heels to head home but Asami’s hand grabs his wrist.

“I said I want to do it with you… and I do not like to repeat myself.”

The grip of Asami’s hand on Takaba’s wrist tightens with every word.

“Let go off me, you pervert.”

Asami pulls Takaba closer to him.

“I decided it would be with you and I do not easily change my mind.”

“I said no! Damn sicko!”

Asami leans to whisper in the boy’s ear.

“Shhhh. It has to be with you.”

Takaba feels his cheeks starting to flush but still tries to resist his sempai.

“But I-“

As the pad of Asami’s thumb comes caressing gently his lips, Takaba’s resistance wears thin. The strong arms of the top student of Class 3-A snakes sensuously around the thin waist and his tongue chases his finger. The soft parted lips of the sexiest pupil of class 1-C give up any will of fighting when the warm mouth of Asami comes pressing gently on them. New and intoxicating sensations, none of them had ever experienced yet, rush through their veins and make them forget for a few moments where they are. Soft moans and hands running through dark silky hair are evidences of Asami’s first victory in this heated battle.

Asami holds a panting Takaba in his arms, and now that he knows for sure that this first step cannot be their last, given how much Akihito felt and gave in while they kissed, he wants an answer to the question which crossed his mind as soon as his kouhai had talked about ‘Megane’. Was the boy interested in this guy?

“Why did you follow ‘Megane’ last Saturday?”

Takaba tries to focus on this unexpected question.

“Hnnn… It was pure coincidence that I saw the both of you acting so shamelessly in the street… And I thought this was my chance.”

“Your chance?”

“Yup, I had an English paper to give back on Monday and I am not really good in English, so…”

Asami holds back a laugh.

“You blackmailed him?”

Takaba lower his eyes for an instant then looks up trying to act as cool as he can, as if he was used to this sort of things.

“Well, I needed a good grade for this paper.”

Asami takes Akihito’s chin in between two fingers and leans once more over the cute face as he says.

“You will be my second time too.”

Takaba tries to push Asami back.

“What?”

“And many other times as well.”

Asami’s lips are now just a few millimeters away from Takaba’s.

“Oy calm down, you perv’ I-“

Caged in between strong arms that would not let go and muffled by this greedy mouth, Akihito realizes that he has been the first kiss of this forceful student, that it was what Asami meant with his ‘first time’. And he has to admit that it feels good to be the first for something that intimate, and that important in his point of view, for this already experienced teenager. But he also understands, that in exchange for becoming this unexpected ‘first’ one and discovering together with the most desired student of the school all these bewitching sensations, he would have to abandon more than his lips to this sexy devil. The loud pounding of his heart and the heat that runs from his head to his crotch are too much of sheer bliss to even think of fighting again this ineluctable end. But as Asami pushes him slowly on the grass, he opens his eyes. They meet with honey orbs burning with desire. As much as he has to admit that he wants more as well, Takaba cannot accept to be treated as this shameless 'Megane' of class 3-D.

“Not outside. I’m no slut!”

Asami smirks and whispers against his lips.

“Just so you know. I will not stop halfway through if we are in a room.”

Though he perfectly realizes what is implied, with a last echo of challenge coloring his voice Takaba snaps back.

“I’m no girl. I won’t cry for Mommy just because I’m with a guy on a bed.”

“It will be tough to wait until we get to my place, but you sure made it sound promising. And I will make sure it will be worth the wait.”

Takaba blushes to the top of his ears when he hears those words said in such a lusty tone of voice, but he will not try to run away now. He is a man and will stay true to his word as any man should. This is all he can hold onto now to bear all these sensations, emotions and thoughts that collide inside of him.

They walk in silence. Asami quickens the pace every hundred meters and swears inwardly that his family should consider moving on to a house nearer to his school. Ten minutes of walk is far way too long when you have such pressing _business_.

**~*~*~**

The sun is bleeding through the curtains of his room for some hours when Asami opens his eyes to the beautiful face of his sleeping boyfriend. Last night he had his first time kissing someone. That is all he would allow Akihito to ever know. But he, he knows that it was his first time making love and it has surpassed anything he had felt during all the dozens of sexual intercourses he had experienced until now. He had been waiting for this special someone to finally experience pure bliss that brings you higher than anything else in this world and does not vanish in a few seconds afterwards. Akihito had made him complete.

His first kiss.

His first love making.

His first night holding someone in his arms until morning.

His first boyfriend.

His first Love.

His first time of all of these was implied in just one word: Akihito.

_His_ Akihito.

The End

_-_-_

** ¤ ** Megane: nickname often given to people who wears glasses.


End file.
